My Dratted Sister
by Candygirl14
Summary: I was looking through some of my old stuff when I came across a few letters. They were from my deceased sister, Lily.


It was another scorching day on Number 4 Privet Drive and I was looking through some of my stuff when I came across a very old photo album. I opened it absent – mindedly and a few letters fell out. It was from my good-for-nothing freak sister.

_Dear Petunia, August 1, 1980_

_I had a baby boy today. His name is Harry James Potter. Like it? Maybe you and Vernon can bring your son. James and I want to meet him. They're the same age right?_

_Write back soon_

_Your sister,_

_Lily_

I remember that one. I read it and didn't reply. Vernon told me to throw it out but I kept it for some reason. My fingers felt numb and I dropped the letter. I picked up the next letter and started reading.

_Dear Petunia, December 20, 1980_

_Are you alright? There's a bad dark wizard and he hates muggles - who are non-magical people – like you. Apparently, he's after Harry, James and me so we went into hiding about 1 year ago. I'm lucky to be able to send this to you. Since you're my sister and a muggle it makes you twice as vulnerable. Just tell me if you're alright. I don't want to lose you. _

_Please write back and Merry Christmas._

_All the best,_

_Lily_

Since it was Christmas season I had sent her a vase but didn't write anything. Looking at the last letter's date, I know it's the last one she sent before she died. After a few minutes debating whether or not I should read it I finally picked it up.

_Dear Petunia, June 23, 1981_

_It's Dudley's first birthday, right? Tell him happy birthday from his Aunt Lily. I'd invite you over but we're under lots of protection and it'd be hard. I'm sorry for everything Tuney. Please write back, I miss you. Can't we be sisters again? I love you Petunia, I really do. When this war is over we can talk._

_Love from your sister,_

_Lily_

I feel tears threatening to fall so I swipe angrily at them. As I put the letters back into the photo album my fingers brush over an envelope. I put the photo album down and take out the letter which was written on thick yellow parchment.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley November 2, 1981_

_I am sorry for the loss of your relatives Lily and James Potter. They both died a hero's death on the thirty-first of October. Lily sacrificed her life to protect her young son. He will be safe where his mother's blood dwells, which is with you, her sister and brother-in-law. Please raise Harry as you're son and we will come for him when the time is right._

_Thank you,_

_Prof. Dumbledore_

I remember the morning I found him. I was looking for the milk bottles when I saw a baby and a letter in a basket. Vernon didn't want to keep Harry, but I persuaded him. At the end he grudgingly agreed. I thought it was going to be easy until he opened his eyes. His eyes almond shaped and emerald green, the exact same shape and size as my dratted sister's. Vernon and I tried to stamp what was in my sister and her husband out of Harry. _Magic. _That's what took Lily away from me, my whole family away for me. It was always Lily this, Lily that. It was never me.

I get off the floor and walk to the window. My now 17 year old son was with his friends down the street. I recall the moment when the same Professor Dumbledore came into our house. He had told Vernon and me that he was thankful we didn't inflict Harry with the same damage we did to Dudley. Vernon was very angry at that statement and I tried to act as if I was too. Truth to be told, I knew this once he was born. I didn't care but now I'm scared what will happen to him once he moves out. I look down and I see Harry, almost 17 pruning the bushes. I knew I failed as an aunt too. The letter clearly stated to treat him like a son but we treated him like a servant.

I sigh softly and I made my way to the bed, sitting on it. I pick up the photo album and open it to the first page. I hear a choked sob as I look at it. It was a picture of a nine year old girl with long dark red hair and bright green eyes. Next to her was a slightly older and taller girl with dirty blond hair and brown eyes. It was Lily and me when we were kids.

We used to be friends before she turned eleven and met that Snape boy. He had said Lily was a witch with magical powers and she would go to Hogwarts when they were eleven. The letter did come and she and Snape (Severus Snape) did go to that school. I was jealous after that. Why was she allowed to go when I wasn't? It wasn't fair at all! She came back with these entire spell books and I had to learn math and science. My parents favoured her over me saying Lily was the best daughter ever. I called her a freak even though I didn't mean it at all. I even sent a letter to the headmaster asking to go.

I even remember that James Potter and his three friends that called themselves the marauders. Lily came home every summer complaining how they are so arrogant, idiotic and a bunch of other stuff. She said how Potter was constantly annoying her by trying to ask her out. The summer after her sixth year I came home with my boyfriend Vernon Dursley. He was everything I wanted. He had a job, lots of money and most importantly, he was normal. My parents and Lily hated him, saying I could do better than him. I didn't care at all. Who cares what they thought? I've been with him for 20 years now and I know what they mean. Vernon was, well, rude and a bit obnoxious. He also liked to brag from time to time about pretty much everything.

When he asked me to marry him I was so happy. My sister couldn't out shine me this time. I was wrong. She and that Potter person had started dating and were engaged also. She attended my wedding only because my parents begged me too. I didn't attend her wedding and I was glad not to.

I sent her a letter stating the birth of my Dudley. Lily was so happy for me; my parents told me when they came over to visit. I felt happy for a moment, just before they told me she was pregnant too. Telling me I was spoiling my son didn't exactly help my mood either.

Only a year later I was going to get the milk bottles when I saw a baby boy on the porch. We grudgingly took him in and….

I stand up quickly and make my way to the cupboard under the stairs. It was his room for the first ten years. I recall how he ended up there. Vernon didn't want to waste space for him so he ended up in the cupboard. The boy was fine with it, strangely.

I open the door and go inside. Now since the boy has the smallest bedroom so the cupboard was empty. I sit on the small cot and look around. There was very small shelf that held a few old picture books and a few broken plastic figurines. On the walls there a crayon drawing of, a woman with dark red hair and bright green eyes, my sister and a man with messy black hair and warm brown eyes, my brother-in-law or James Potter. They were hugging a small boy with bright green eyes and messy black hair, their son Harry.

I feel tears threatening to fall and I let them fall into my lap. I couldn't help thinking what would Lily do if she was in my position, raising Dudley. Of course she wouldn't lock him in a cupboard for the first ten years of his life. Lily would care for him, raising him to be good instead of spoiling him like I did. Dudley wouldn't have grown up to be overweight and he wouldn't have turned into a bully.

I knew I had failed him as a mother when he had to start dieting as a fifteen year old. I failed Harry as an aunt too, making him do housework from the age of seven. Vernon said it was repaying us keeping him. Lily would never do this to a child.

I'm crying by now thinking of my sister, my own flesh and blood. I never visited her grave either. I used think of her better off dead.

"I'm sorry", I say quietly. "I'm sorry for everything. I love you even though I never said it. I hope you know now that I'm sorry.

"I'm sorry Lily."


End file.
